Harry Potter and the Bottle of Tequila
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: Harry got a bottle of tequila for his birthday and he was saving it for a special occasion… what's a better occasion than needing a pick me up? And what happens when Draco finds him? Naughtiness to insue! M for future chapters! DM/HP yaoi!


I do not own Harry Potter… just the ideas to get them into Mature shananagins. DRACO/HARRY don't like DON'T read.

Harry got a bottle of tequila for his birthday and he was saving it for a special occasion… what's a better occasion than needing a pick me up? And what happens when Draco finds him? Naughtiness to insue!

_Crack_

An invisible object smashed into the wall. Only feet where visble as Harry stifled a giggle and took off his cloak.

"Shhhh!" pressing his finger to his lips and patted the wall. "Sorry!" he whispered to the inanimate object and continued walking. It was dark and quiet down the long Hogwarts hallway. Although he had no idea where he was at… he knew where he wanted to go.

His head shot up at a glance as he heard foot steps heading towards him. Giggling again he took a big swig of the tequila in his left hand slideing down the wall and placed his cloak over his head trying his best to cover himself completely.

Another figure was walking towards him with light eminiting from his wand. Harry watched as the bleach blonde man walked towards him. He stopped right in front of Harry looking around.

"Potter I know you're down here." Draco scoffed angrily. "Now come out so I can take fifty points from Gryffindor and go to bed."

Harry looked up at Draco from his crouched position covering his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. The man in front of him started reaching out in the air hoping to grab ahold of Harry's cloak. Harry reached forwards and grabbed Draco's legs. Draco let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. Harry began to crawl away laughing hystarically.

"Potter! Stop now!" Draco reached towards Harry's ankle since it was the only thing showing. He grabbed ahold as he yanked it hard but only Harry's shoe came back towards Draco.

Harry continued to crawl on the floor laughing. "Catch me if you cannnn!" Still in fits of laughter Harry pushed open the first door he seen. He could hear Draco catching up to him.

He sat in the middle of the room as Draco pushed open the door. The cloak now disgaurded on his right, the empty tequila bottle to his left.

"Potter! One hundred points from Gry-" Draco finally got a good look at Harry. He was missing his shirt and a shoe, his sweat pants where also pulled up funny at the legs. He also noticed the bottle laying on Harry's left. "Are you drunk Potter?"

"Maybe…" Harry giggled and fell backwards.

Draco walked forward and looked down at the drunken man at his feet. He scowled at Harry all the while Harry looked up at him and smiled. He reached up towards Draco with a sad face. "Help?" Draco reached down and helped Harry to his feet. He watched as the drunk man stumbled for a few moments.

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders steadying himself. He looked in Draco's grey eyes leaning closer towards his face. Draco noticed the distance between them becoming quite not so distant. He pushed Harry away.

"What do you think you're doing Potter!" He was brushing his arms like there was a horrible disease on them.

"You… sir… are very pretty." Harry started slurring his words. "That's what I'm doing… Drrraaccooo. That's right… used your name." He nodded happily and started stumbling around the room falling once again on the ground. He sat there this time pulling his knees to his chest letting out a sigh.

Draco wasn't sure what to say… he was pretty to Potter. He smirked for a second of course he was pretty… both males and females alike thought so. But to Potter… that was weird. Shaking his head to get back to focusing. "Potter come on… let me help you back to your room."

Harry was nodding his head like he was listening to music and humming under his breath. He looked at Draco and then went back to nodding. "Wanna know who can help you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Who?"

"Harry Potter…" Harry stated blunting. "That boy can outlive death a million times… he can help you get me to…" His eyes closed as he nodded off.

Draco stomped over and kicked Harry. He jolted awake yelping slightly. "You're Harry Potter… and you're not being helpful!"

"Do you love me?" Harry looked up at Draco very thoughtfully. "Can you pretend to? Ron loves Hermione… Ginny loves Neville… but no one loves me." Harry looked sad and frowned. "Not that way at least…"

Draco was taken aback by Harry's bluntness a small hope twinkled in his eye. "Wow Potter… you really aren't shy when you're drunk are you."

"Nope!" Harry grabbed his ankles and rolled on to his back rolling back on his butt then down again. "I'm rock and roll!" He laughed as he sat up again. "Ooo… shouldn't do that…"

Draco rolled he eyes and sat next to Harry. "You should really get back to your room Ha- mmph!" Harry's lips met Draco's cutting him off. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherins neck as his tongue begged for enterance. Draco mind completely shut off as he opened his mouth, their tongues battling for control. After a moment of dazed pleasure Draco pulled away.

Both men panting and looking at each other, Harry smiled at Draco his hand trailing up Draco's leg. "Did I just petrificus totalus your penis or am I just that great of a kisser?" He looked at Draco and bursted out laughing.

Draco was petrified at the events that just happened and then started laughing with Harry. "Harry you're so drunk right now…"

Harry sat up and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "You called me Harry…"

"No I didn't… I… uh… I…"

"No… No… you called me Harry." He smiled big and lunged at Draco. "You do love me…"

Draco tried pushing Harry off of him but it was useless. Harry weighed at least twenty more pounds than Draco and was four inches talled than him. He laid their in silence as he heard a soft snore from on top of him. "Oiy! Potter get off! You fell asleep!"

Harry rolled off Draco. "I wasn't sleeping… you smell great you know."

Draco rolled on his side propping his head on his hand. "Thanks. You know… you're right."

"I'm always right." Harry stated pointing to his head. "I'm psychic! No… what am I right about."

"I do love you… always have I guess." Draco was playing with the dust on the floor. "And I'm only telling you this because you won't remember tomorrow."

Harry still laying on his back held his arm out towards Draco. "Uhmere." Draco looked at him very confused. Harry gestured again, when Draco didn't move he reached over and pulled Draco into his chest snuggling him. "I'll remember forever…"

Draco wasn't sure what to do at this point… he Draco Malfoy was snuggled into Harry Potter and he liked it. His thoughts were interupted by Harry's snores as he pulled Draco closer. He sighed and accepted the snuggle. He pulled his wand out and conjured a blanket covering both him and Harry.

He sighed again. "Tomorrow should be interesting…" he closed he eyes enjoying the scent of Harry.

BUM BUM BUUUMMMM What shall happen when Harry wakes up? Will Draco still be there? Will there be a monkey in the classroom? Stay tuned and find out… review! Be nice o-o negativity makes me sad and junk.


End file.
